living with the frog
by nevermindiamstillsleeping
Summary: France and England are roommates. England can't stop thinking about France. France can't stop think about ways to annoy England.
1. Chapter 1

**I accidently got confused on this page**

 **I meant to write America, instead of Germany. Sorry about the mix up.**

That morning France awoke to a smell of what could only be described as burnt death. "Oh wait! It's just England's cooking." He sighed in relief, as he entered the kitchen, where sure enough England was making scones.

Creeping up behind him like the stalker he was, he leaned in close and whispered, "Good morning my little rabbit," his hot breath sending shivers down England's spine as he blew him a kiss. "Go to hell!" England shouted, immediately attempting to smack him with a burning frying pan. France quickly ducked and ran into the other room.

Instead of chasing him, England went back to finish his attempted cooking but it wasn't long before France reappeared.

"England which tooth brush is yours? The red one or the one that accidently fell into to toilet?"

"France, what the fuck did you do to my tooth brush?!"

"I don't know."

England turned off the burning stove and set a plate of poorly burnt scones on the table. France watched him with a sly grin. "Any way, there is going to be a world meeting today." He said, as he left the room.

After England finished his breakfast he headed to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Someone is in here."

"Hurry up France. I got to use the bath room too."

After four minutes of waiting he finally got impatient.

"Damn it France, what is taking you so long? You better not be reading my porn in there." He yelled, opening the door.

Standing in the shower stood France, however, England's attention was focused elsewhere.

"Is that a tattoo?"

"Quit staring at it!" France yelled, trying to cover up what appeared to be a tattoo of a rabbit holding a British flag.

"France, why do you have a British flag marked on to your body?"

"It's not what it looks like. I can explain!"

"Really, because it sure looks like It." he said sarcastically.

"Me and America were hammered drunk, and we thought it would be hilarious both got tattoos."

"So you thought it would be it would be hilarious to get a tattoo of a rabbit, which just so happens to be your nick name for me, holding a British flag, that also happens to be my country's flag."

"Well technically if you put it that way, it does seem rather ironic."

"Ironic? How can you say that? Your body is literally screaming British territory!"

"Well I didn't intend for it to."

Rather than insulting France for being an idiot, England just stared.

"Any ways it wasn't entirely my fault, because I was…England, are you even listening to me?"

England's face quickly turned red, realizing that he was actually paying more attention to the other regions of France rather than the tattoo.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"England what are you staring at?!"

"Nothing, I was just admiring your tattoo, that's all."

"You liar, you were looking at my body!"

"Shut up frog!" he yelled, quickly slamming the door and walking away.

"Hey England, do you want to join me in the shower?"

"I would rather die… No thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

France opened the bathroom door, only to find England standing in front of him, his face extremely red.

"It's about time you got out of there."

"Were you spying on me?"

"NO!" denied England, although the look on his face surely proved that he was in fact guilty.

"Just admit it; you have been spying on me! Or are you just admiring my tattoo again?"

England sighed in defeat. "Fine, I was, and I would also like to mention that I have a very disturbing image of you on my phone, and if you tell anyone about this, I will show that picture to everyone."

"Why do you have a naked picture of me on your phone?"

Oh crap. "Um… No reason, just black mail. You never know when you may need it."

Meanwhile, during the meeting…

"Where are those two idiots? They are ten minutes late for the meeting." grumbled Germany, impatiently checking his watch every two minutes.

"That reminds me, speaking of those two idiots; I think it's about time that they confess their love to each other."

"I bet a hundred bucks it won't."

"The two of them are already living together, so hopefully it won't be long before something happens."

The door suddenly burst open, in walked England followed by France.

"England thinks I'm sexy! England thinks I'm sexy!" France teased, annoyingly poking England's back. England quickly covered his ears with his hands to drown out France's incredibly irritating voice. "La, la, la, la, I'm not listening. Blah, blah, blah, blah, this isn't happening!"

"Admit it, you think I am attractive! Why else were you staring at my body?"

"Shut up! It was only time!"

"You know you want me, don't you England?"

England turned red, with both anger and frustration, or perhaps he was blushing? "Yeah, I want you! Now shut up already! Just the sound of your voice makes me want to-" his voice trailed off, suddenly staring all the countries sitting before him. Was every one looking at him? Oh crap!

"Ok, I don't really know what is going on, but now that everyone is here, we will continue with our meeting." said Germany.

The two idiots quickly sat down, pretending that their whole conversation never happened.

After the meeting America walked over to where England was sitting, and sat beside him. "So dude, is something going on with you and France?"

"No."

"Well that is too bad; you two would have made a cute couple."

France, over hearing the two of them, decided to join in the conversation at that point.

"You hear that England? We would have been a cute couple!"

"That reminds me, America, a have a picture of France that you just got to see!" said England, whipping out his phone, pulling up the picture on the screen, and showing it to America.

"Hey! I remember that!" America pointed to the screen. "Isn't that the tattoo you got from a long time ago?"

"England I am so going to kill you for this..."


End file.
